<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By The Fire by SilverWield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526299">By The Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield'>SilverWield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud sighed and adjusted his sword. Exhaustion caught his heels as he descended the last set of steps, making him trip. He sent a sharp look around Cosmo Canyon's plateau, but couldn't spot any of his friends nearby. He shut his eyes with relief and breathed deeply. Turning towards the inn, he hesitated as he caught sight of a familiar figure on the far side of the central camp fire. <em>Tifa? </em>Without deciding to move, he headed over. “You okay?”</p><p>Ruby eyes reflecting the dancing flames, it seemed she didn't hear him at first.  </p><p>Cloud put his hand on her shoulder. “Tifa?”</p><p>Blinking with surprise, Tifa tilted her head back and smiled, though it couldn't distract from the lingering tension in her straightening spine. “Cloud? Is something wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not with me,” he said, taking a seat beside her. Resting his weight on one hand he leant closer, excusing the move in his head as not wanting them to be overheard. “How about you?”</p><p>“Don't think so,” she replied, a faint smile turning up the corners of her mouth.</p><p>Cloud raised an eyebrow. “Sure about that?”  </p><p>The facade dropped and Tifa sighed. “Just thinking about family,” she said, looking downcast. “Today, with Red—Nanaki—it reminded me of things.”</p><p>He couldn't find the words to reply. He understood; felt it, too, but something stopped him from relating out loud. Going through the Gi cave, he'd focused on keeping them, Red and the weird Bugenhagen alive while fighting off ghosts. He didn't like ghosts. “Yeah,” he said, sighing again as a bone deep weariness lodged in his chest. “It was a shit show of a day.” Tifa's soft chuckle put a smile on his face, even as he shut his eyes and dropped his head to one side. His forehead hit something and he heard a gasp of surprise. <em>Shit. </em>He wasn't supposed to let her see him weak.</p><p>“Cloud?” Tifa's whisper sounded beside his ear. “Are you okay?”</p><p><em>What the hell. Just go with it.</em> “Mmm.” He felt Tifa shifting beside him and he tried to muster the urge to move, but then she settled and he found his position more solid than before. <em>Thanks.</em> He didn't think he could cope with keeping the proper distance between them right now. He'd apologise for invading her personal space later. Even take a beating if that's what she wanted. </p><p>“Today was tough,” she said in a low and sympathetic voice. “Made me wonder if people really do return to the planet after they die or if there's more ghosts out there wandering.” If possible, her tone sounded more worried when she added, “Do you think my dad—”</p><p>“He was a good person,” Cloud replied without pause. “Did everything to keep you safe—ah!” A sharp pain shot through his skull.  </p><p>
  <em>“If you can't look after her then you should keep your distance!”</em>
</p><p>Cloud bolted upright.<em> Keep my distance? </em>A scowl creased his brow<em>. I'm a SOLDIER now. I can take care of her. </em></p><p>“Cloud?” Tifa tilted her head as she placed her hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He huffed a laugh. “You're always asking about everyone else,” he said, dismissing the pain. “What's that lesson you taught me?”</p><p>Tifa looked surprised for a moment, then ducked her head and laughed. “I never was very good at following that one.”</p><p>“No shit,” he said, with the ghost of a teasing smile.  </p><p>Tifa laughed, the worry and tension melting from her face. “If I didn't worry you'd get in trouble, I just know it.”</p><p>Cloud snorted. “You're not my mother. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Tifa's gaze turned challenging. “Oh yeah?” she questioned, leaning closer. “You done playing the hero?”</p><p>Cloud could barely breathe. She was so close. Her eyes so bright and captivating. His fingers twitched and brushed against hers. If he leaned forward he could kiss her. <em>Not if it gets me this close to you.</em> “Maybe,” he replied, forcing the words past unwilling lips. </p><p>The effect was immediate. Tifa's playful smile fell away and she leaned back. “Oh.”</p><p><em>Oh? Oh, what? Shit.</em> Panic made his eyes flit about as he tried to figure out where he'd gone wrong. </p><p>“It's getting late,” she said, standing. “We should hit the sack.”</p><p><em>No, wait.</em> “Tifa.” Cloud reached for her hand and missed as she turned away. Screw that. He stood and tried again. “We're not kids anymore,” he said, repeating her words from way back in Midgar. Before the date they didn't get. <em>Was it a date or her playing tour guide?</em> He hadn't dared hope at the time. Either way, he didn't get it to enjoy it thanks to Don Corneo. </p><p>“I know,” she replied in a regretful voice. “I guess I just miss it.”</p><p>If possible, things sounded worse than before. <em>Goddamnit</em>. “No.” He moved around to face her. “What I meant is—” he swallowed, words stuck in his throat. It was like part of him wanted to speak and another didn't. “We're not kids anymore,” he repeated in a helpless voice, hoping she understood his meaning. “I'm not <em>playing</em> hero.” He wanted to be her hero for real. Like he promised. </p><p>Tifa stared at him in silence. </p><p>Cloud held her gaze until his whole world became the ruby depths of her eyes. He barely noticed the blush staining her cheeks, but cleared his throat when she ducked her head and looked away.  </p><p>“It's late,” she repeated, “and we've got an early start in the morning.”</p><p>“Right,” he agreed, hearing her voice return to familiarity. Whatever he'd said, he'd gotten them back to the place he'd been before he sat down beside her, but it wasn’t a victory. <em>This is what her dad meant. You're no good to her, in any situation.</em></p><p>Trailing her towards the inn, Cloud almost followed her into her room until she turned and he bumped into her. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Cloud...”</p><p>He couldn't look at her. Then he did. Because she took his hand. “Huh?”</p><p>“Sleep tight.”  </p><p>Was it his imagination that she entwined her fingers with his? That they lingered before sliding free? His lips twitched into a smile and he nodded. “Goodnight, Tifa.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>